Lo que quería
by libstik
Summary: Esto era lo que ella quería al final


Lo único que quiero

Desde hace un mes ella no sabía nada de el, la última pelea habían causado mucho daño y ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para ir y pedir disculpas pero también ambos sabían que están locos el uno por el otro, que ellos se complementaban y que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, bueno, no solo ellos sabían esa gran verdad si no todos los que los conocian.

Courtney se encontraba mirando las gotas de lluvia que se estampaban sobre el ventanal de su departamento, la ansiedad que tenía en ese momento no era para menos ya que hoy era su cumpleaños y esperaba a todos sus amigos campistas en la casa, la mayoría habían confirmado su asistencia asi que ella esperaba la llegada de cada uno de ellos.

La primera que llego fue Leshawna, la saludo y le invito algo de tomar, la morena corpulenta acepto de inmediato y empezó a hablar sin parar, Courtney la conocía y sabía que algo pasaba pero al parecer la rapera no quería que ella se enterara de nada, prefirió quedarse con la duda y seguir hablando de todo un poco.

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban algunos de los campistas, entre ellos estaba Izzy, Justin, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Trent y el chef, algunos lloraban y otros trataban de controlar aquellas lagrimas que se empeñaban por salir, todos tenían la pequeña esperanza que el que estuviera en aquella habitación no fuera su amigo y que todo fuera una terrible equivocación, las manecillas del reloj corrían cada ves mas despacio hasta que apareció un medico forense…

**-Buenas noches quien será la persona que valla a reconocer el cuerpo?** – Dijo con una voz fría pero a la vez respetuosa para todos los presentes

**-Entrare yo** – Dijo el Chef levantándose pesadamente del asiento

**-Yo también entrare** – Menciono Trent colocándose a lado del Chef pero este lo miro con mucha seriedad

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación, ni uno de ellos hablaba pero definitivamente se sentía una gran pesadez en el aire, el doctor abrió la puerta y ambos vieron que en el centro de la habitación un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana blanca, el corazón de ambos se detuvo por unos segundos mientras descubrían el cadáver y ahí fue cuando descubrieron el cuerpo, Trent salió de la habitación y empezó a llorar con toda la frustración que cargaba mientras que el Chef lo miraba con atención…

**-El es Duncan** -Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco pero no dejo que ninguna lagrima saliera de sus ojos

El doctor tomo eso como una confirmación y volvió a tapar el cuerpo, no había necesidad de estarlo viendo por tanto tiempo y por experiencia en ese trabajo sabía que era mucho dolor ver a un amigo en ese estado, el Chef salió de la habitación para después empezar a macar el numero de uno de los campistas; Trent simplemente no se lo creía, el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones tan rápido que no era capaz de respirar, la impresión había sido demasiada para alguien como el, su mente aun no reaccionaba a tan grande impresión, el poderoso Duncan, el hombre que parecía invencible y que no tenía debilidades estaba muerto, era difícil de creer.

Geoff contesto el teléfono y escucho atentamente al Chef, Bridgette miraba atentamente cada reacción de su novio intentando descifrar aquella respuesta que habían estado esperando, cuando vio que su novio tapaba sus ojos con la mano Bridgette ya no pudo contenerse mas y empezó a llorar imaginando el dolor que le causaría a su amiga con aquella noticia.

Las lagrimas de la gótica no paraban de salir de sus ojos, rezaba una y otra ves de que su amigo no estuviera muerto, esperaba que su novio llegara con una sonrisa y le dijera que todo había sido un gran malentendido, mientras tanto Cody intentaba apoyarla pero para lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento unas simples palmadas o un abrazo de un amigo no era suficiente, necesitaba a su novio y necesitaba una respuesta rápida para calmar sus nervios.

Tocaron la puerta y la emoción de Courtney no se hizo esperar, se levanto pero Leshawna hizo que se detuviera diciéndole que ella fuera a la cocina por unos refrescos, la rapera abrió la puerta y al ver los rostros de sus amigos se espero lo peor, en los ojos de la rubia se veian completamente rojos e hinchados mientras que en los ojos de Geoff se miraba una profunda tristeza acumulada, sin que ninguno de los 3 se diera cuenta llego la morena y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, soltó las bebidas y corrió para abrazar a Bridgette, la rubia al sentir los brazos de su amiga sobre su cuerpo lloro con mas frustración…

**-Bridge…. Que sorpresa!!! , creí que estarías en una competencia en Hawái** – Estaba muy contenta por su visita pero se le hizo extraño ver tantas lagrimas- **Oye apoco me extrañaste tanto? Dime que es lo que pasa Bridgette… Geoff que es lo que esta pasando?**

**-Lo siento**- Geoff agacho la mirada tratando de pensar en las palabras exactas que le daría a su amiga pero las lagrimas le ganaron esta ves- **Simplemente no puedo pensar en ninguna palabra que pueda salvarte**- Se detuvo un momento y tomo aire- **Duncan esta muerto**

Courtney simplemente se quedo ahí mirándolo, por alguna extraña razón en ese momento empezó a escuchar con mas claridad los sonidos proveniente de la habitación como las respiraciones, los llantos y la llovizna que azotaba afuera, miraba a sus amigos derrumbados al frente de ella, miro como Leshawna se sostenía de la pared mas cercana y como Bridgette se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Trent entro lo mas tranquilo que pudo a la habitación, ahí estaba Gwen mirando hacia la ventana, sabía que ella estaba llorando y también sabia que lo estaba esperando con una respuesta, a cada paso que daba sentía como su garganta se iba cerrando hasta que se sentó en la cama y vio como la gótica volteaba a verlo, un gritillo se escucho cuando se vieron a los ojos, lo abrazo con fuerza y siguió llorando pero ahora con el.

Los que estaban en el hospital tenían reacciones muy similares, todos se mantenían callados intentando guardarse el dolor para ellos mismos, muchos de ellos no habían convivido mucho con el pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran buenos recuerdos especialmente si se hablaba de los chicos, el Chef se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, odiándose por haber perdido un hombre con el, Duncan podía ser un delincuente, vago, sin sentido común pero al final eso era lo que lo hacía diferente de los demás campistas para el chef era muy difícil admitir que ese chico había hecho que su estadía en la Isla fuera mas amena y entretenida.

Justin inútilmente intentaba consolar a la pequeña Beth con abrazos y besos en los sienes, tratando de provocar alguna emoción en ella que no fuera tristeza pero ¿Cómo poder consolar a alguien si tu te sientes de la misma manera?, Owen se encontraba a lado de Izzy, ninguno de los dos hablaba, no había palabras de consuelo que darse hasta que escucho la voz de la pelirroja…

**-No ahí manera en que pueda mandarle un mensaje de felicitación de cumpleaños a Courtney**- Le decía a Owen mientras miraba su celular y dejaba caer algunas lágrimas

**-No quiero ni imaginarme como debe de estar Courtney en estos instantes**- Soltó aquellas palabras con un suspiro, el tenía que ser el fuerte en esta ocasión por su ser amado.

Geoff miraba a Courtney constantemente esperando alguna reacción de parte de ella, desde el momento en que se entero de la noticia no había hecho nada mas que sentarse en el sillón y tomar la bebida que había dejado en la mesilla y mirar hacia la nada, Bridgette y Leshawna se habían calmado un poco pero no dejaban de llorar, en eso se escucho la voz de Leshawna fuerte y claro…

**-Mejor conduzcamos!!!** – Esa expresión llamo la atención de todos los presentes

**-Pero si nos vamos ahora llegaremos al atardecer** – Dijo Bridgette con un hilo de voz

**-Es mejor que estar aquí sentados sin hacer nada… si nos quedamos aquí vendrá la prensa a preguntar sobre que fue lo que paso con el hombre que gano ese estúpido programa… Es mejor irnos ahora** – Fue directamente al armario a sacar su chamarra preparándose para salir

**-Podemos conseguir un auto y mañana lo regresaremos-** Se levanto Bridgette para seguir a Leshawna

**-Courtney** – Menciono Geoff mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos - **¿Cuáles son tus planes?, nos vamos en auto o nos vamos en el primer avión que salga.**

La morena se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, al parecer el rubio la había sacado de sus pensamientos, se aclaro la garganta mientras tomaba el refresco que reposaba sobre la mesita, dio un pequeño sorbo y a volvió a dejar en el mismo lugar. Todos la miraron esperando la respuesta de ella…

**-Tengo que trabajar mañana**

Simplemente sus sentidos estaban mal ¿Acaso Courtney había dicho que no quería ir a ver a Duncan?, eso era imposible de creer, ellos se amaban, Duncan era todo para ella y Courtney salía con la estupidez de que tenía que trabajar, ni una de las 2 mujeres creía lo que estaba escuchando, los conocian a ambos, ellos eran el uno para el otro…

**-Que estas diciendo?** – Leshawna se acerco a ella para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba escuchando fuera cierto

**-Es algo importante**- Courtney bajo la mirada y tomo de nuevo la lata de refresco que tenía al frente, acabo de tomarla y la dejo en su lugar

Leshawna se le quedo viendo y se dio cuenta que ella si lo estaba diciendo muy enserió, Bridgette no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo, si ella hubiera estado en su posición definitivamente estaría histérica y muerta del dolor, pero al parecer a Courtney no le importaba o aun no se le quitaba el shock de la noticia.

**-Courtney**- Hablo Geoff mientras Courtney lo miraba- **Es la última ves que lo veras, ve y despídete de Duncan**

Se quedo pasmada en el sillón, todas las vivencias que había tenido con el pasaban por su cabeza de una forma muy rápida, recordó todas las peleas que habían tenido en la isla, los besos, las noches de pasión que se convertían en noches de guerra peleando por quien seria el que estuviera arriba del otro, recordó la bañera en la que pasaron horas y horas hablando de cosas triviales, el abrazo que se habían dado después de no verse por casi 6 meses en donde Duncan le había dicho que la había extrañado de una forma irracional, las veces en que la llamaba princesa y lo último que recordó fue su rostro con la sonrisa que la había enamorado por completo.

Su respiración se volvió un poco mas acelerada y empezó a llorar, se sentía tan frustrada, su mente le repetía una y otra vez que Duncan ya no volvería a hacerla enojar, ni volvería a tocar sus labios, que no volvería a verlo dormir a su lado , nunca se había despedido de el antes, ella sabía que el al final regresaría por ella pero esta vez era completamente diferente, el no volvería que esta ves si era un adiós.

**-Conduzcamos**- Lo dijo Geoff mientras se levantaba de su asiento- **Tomaremos un vuelo en la siguiente ciudad**

**-Buena idea**- Dijo Leshawna mientras tomaba la chaqueta de Courtney y se la entregaba

Todo el camino fue muy silencioso Courtney aun lloraba pero lloraba en silencio mirando hacia el suelo mientras que Bridgette tomaba su mano y Geoff abrazaba sus hombros con mucha protección, tal vez el no era el mejor amigo de la morena pero si era amigo de Duncan y era lo menos que podía hacer por el y por ella.

Ya todos los campistas se encontraban en a funeraria, todos vestidos de una forma muy singular, negro, cada uno de ellos trataba de consolar al otro hasta el mismo Chris intentaba consolar a Heather que al parecer no estaba tan dañada como los demás, Gwen se encontraba a lado del ataúd llorando sin ninguna misericordia, algunos de ellos creían que estaba exagerando pero otros sabían cómo era la relación entre ellos 2, eran como hermanos y se amaban como todo amigo de la infancia.

Miles de camarógrafos estaban en la entrada de la funeraria esperando a los campistas restantes, la razón por la que gran mayoría de los periodistas estaban presentes no era porque el era el ganador de la Isla del drama, si no porque era una celebridad por sus delitos graves y por su página de internet que era dirigida a las personas que quisieran huir de la cárcel sin ser vistos por ningún policía, Leshawna fue la primera en salir para después salir Geoff, sacaron con mucho cuidado a Courtney pero cuando ella piso el suelo no pudo sostenerse y se dejo caer.

**-Courtney**- Los 3 se acercaron a ella para apoyarla pero ella no reaccionaba solo estaba ahí arrodillada sin moverse, Geoff al ver que no se movía la cargo y la llevo adentro, todos se quedaron estáticos al ver el estado de la morena, ya adentro Geoff la bajo con sumo cuidado y la ayudo a ir a la habitación donde se encontraba el chico de ojos azules, Courtney tomaba la camisa del chico con fuerza, cuando llegaron Trent ya se había llevado a Gwen a otra habitación, pensó que la chica de ojos ónix necesitaba estar un momento a solas con Duncan.

Cuando Courtney lo vio ni una lagrima salió de sus ojos, se entretuvo viendo las partes de su cuerpo, sus manos principalmente que se encontraban casi intactas, recordó que amaba esas manos porque cuando pasaban por su cuerpo eran tan suaves y tibias; Así pasaron toda la misa, Courtney no lo toco, no lloro simplemente lo miro hasta que se lo llevaron.

Todos se quedaron en un hotel cerca, todos en la misma habitación tratando de darle apoyo moral a la morena pero ella seguía encerrada en la habitación, todos estaban muy preocupados por ella, al final ella siempre había sido amiga de todos al igual que Duncan, Trent entro a la habitación de la morena para ver como seguía pero ella no había cambiado de posición en todo lo que llevaban de la noche…

**-Courtney necesitas o quieres que te traiga algo**

**-Lo que… lo que yo quiero**

La morena se levanto de la cama y empezó a respirar rápidamente mientras lagrimas pasaban por sus mejillas cruelmente, sus manos y piernas temblaban, Trent se asusto al verla de esa manera y se acerco a ella, grave error, ella tomo su celular y se lo aventó de una forma brutal, el guitarrista lo esquivo y trato de calmarla pero ella estaba frenética, repetía una y otra ves la frase de _lo que yo quiero _una y otra vez sin cesar, eso llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en la habitación del hotel.

**-Lo que yo quiero es que el vuelva…. Quiero volver a pelearme con el…. Quiero volver a besarlo… Quiero tener hijos con el … Quiero amanecer a su lado todas mis mañanas… Quiero volver a abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo… Quiero ver sus ojos y quiero estar con el **

Todo en la habitación empezó a dar vueltas, veía los reflejos de sus amigos, era como si estuviera en el juego de las tazas gigantes, se estaba mareando, todo le dolía, miles de recuerdos en su mente pasaban, el aire empezaba a asfixiarla, trataba de tomar aire pero no había nada, solo el dolor que atormentaba su pecho de una forma inhumana, sintió su cuerpo pesado y de repente….

Salto de la cama, su corazón latía con fuerza y lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, miro la habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba en su departamento, todo estaba en orden solo la cama estaba completamente deshecha, miro el reloj eran las 7:30 de la mañana, se sentó y se tranquilizo un poco ¿Había sido un sueño? O no?

Se levanto de la cama tomo sus sandalias, tomo la primera sudadera que encontró y se fue por sus llaves del auto, no iba a quedarse con la duda, estaba lloviendo pero eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo, condujo por casi media hora, el trafico no la había ayudado en e transcurso, llego a su destino, se bajo del auto sin preocuparse por el seguro del carro ni por las llaves, corrió y subió las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, corrió por el pasillo viendo los números de las puertas hasta que llego al departamento 707, toco la puerta frenéticamente esperando que le abrieran la puerta, pasaron unos minutos hasta que abrieron…

**-Courtney… estas bien?** – Le tomo el hombro con cuidado, se veía preocupado

**-Muévete de mi camino Geoff**- Lo empujo con el brazo y se metió a la casa con brusquedad, paso la cocina, la sala y paso por un largo corredor hasta la puerta que decía _**PROHIBIDO EL PASO**_, la abrió sin avisar y su corazón se detuvo, se veía un bulto sobre la cama, escuchaba a su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, se acerco un poco mas hacia la cama estiro un poco la sabana y vio aquella espalda que había rasguñado tantas veces, una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en su rostro y..

**-DUNCAN!!! **

El chico abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar solo sintió como alguien se metía en su cama y lo abrazaba, Duncan se sorprendió por completo, la morena no era así y menos cuando supuestamente estaba enojada, le correspondió el abrazo de la única forma en la que el conocía…

**-Eres un estúpido… llevabas un mes sin hablarme por eso vine**- Se lo decía en forma de berrinche y regaño

**-Estabas demasiado estirada por eso no fui**- Tomo uno de sus cabellos y empezó a jugar con el

Se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada, Courtney se concentraba en los latidos y la respiración de Duncan, ese sueño había sido demasiado real para su gusto, lagrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos, estaba sumamente feliz de que el estuviera ahí con ella

**-Princesa… no creí que me extrañarías tanto**- Se lo dijo en un tono grosero para hacerla enojar

-Voy a decir solamente esto una ves si no lo escuchas es muy tu problema delincuente- Se lo dijo mientras acariciaba su pecho con una de sus manos- Te amo y si en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos separamos prométeme que nunca te vas a morir…

**-Princesa estas bien?**

**-Cállate y prométeme que siempre vas a estar vivo porque si tu no estas no tendré con quien pelear**

No había sido la declaración de una película de amor pero para Duncan había sido la declaración mas increíble y original de todas, definitivamente amaba a esa chica mas de lo que algún día se hubiera imaginado, levanto su barbilla y la beso con la dulzura que solo ella tenía el derecho de recibir se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos

**-Lo hare si tu me prometes lo mismo**

La sonrisa de ella no se hizo esperar y se abalanzo sobre el, tal vez no había sido la declaración de un cuento de hadas, pero, ¿Quién dijo que la historia de ellos era un cuento de hadas? , ellos habían hecho su propia historia romántica, nada inusual pero al final era una historia de amor….

**-Espera… Espera… espera….Yo voy arriba esta ves**

**-Estas loco si crees que vas a ser arriba delincuente **

**-Eso ya lo veremos….**

Volvieron a besarse con la pasión que los caracterizaba, nunca estarían conforme en ese sentido de la palabra pero ella tenia todo lo que quería…. Tenia a su delincuente


End file.
